kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Shikigami Chocolate Battle
Shikigami Chocolate Battle (式神チョコバトル, Shikigami Choko Batoru) is the 10th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Yoshimori giving Tokine a piece of cake he made. She complains about how much time he spends on baking, when he should really be training (though she hides the fact that she actually enjoyed the bite she took). At home, Yoshimori is still depressed about Tokine's comments. His father, worried that Yoshimori might give up on his love of baking, recommends that Yoshimori go to a special cake shop, the home of the Legendary Chocolate Cake. They plan to meet in front of a certain statue and visit the shop together, but Shuji gets held up with work and sends Toshimori instead. Yoshimori and Toshimori go to the cake shop, but find out that they only hand out 7 tickets to get the cake at 5 AM. Yoshimori fears he'll miss out because of his Kekkaishi duties, so he creates a Shikigami to hold his place in line. The Shikigami takes the form of a tall, flamboyant man with long red hair and big muscles. That night, Yoshimori tires easily, which concerns Madarao, Tokine, and Hakubi. Yoshimori worries that he may have put too much energy into the Shikigami. The Ayakashi of the night is the Fire Mole, which shoots fireballs from its tail. Back at the cake shop, Shuji watches in concern as three thugs show up and force their way into line, scaring away all the customers except the Shikigami. The thugs beat him badly, but just as his energy is almost spent, the Shikigami unleashes a powerful finishing move that defeats the thugs. In frustration, Yoshimori makes a gigantic Kekkai around the Ayakashi, destroying it (and a good portion of forest as well). While Tokine criticizes him for wasting so much power, Yoshimori passes out. Yoshimori soon recovers and celebrates the Shikigami's success, but when Tokine finds out why he was so tired, she becomes furious that he endangered himself for something like buying a cake, and shouts that she never wants to speak to him again. The next morning, Yoshimori discovers that even though his Shikigami bought the legendary cake, his grandfather had eaten two pieces, leaving none for Yoshimori. Later that day, Tokine knocks on the Sumimura door, needing assistance with something 'evil'. She wanted help from anyone but Yoshimori, but he was the only one there, so she had to accept his help. The 'evil' turns out to be a cockroach, which Tokine was deathly afraid of. Yoshimori creates a few small Shikigami to draw the cockroach out. His plan is working when Tokine freaks out and pushes him down, squishing the cockroach on his shirt. For a couple of days afterward, Tokine ran in fear every time she saw him, recalling the cockroach on his shirt. One night, she gives Yoshimori a package that contains a new shirt and a piece of the Legendary Chocolate Cake. After eating it, Yoshimori is inspired to create a cake that tastes even better. Differences from Manga *In the manga version of the episode, the cake is recommended by the Pâtissier ghost rather than Shuji, and the ghost stays by the Shikigami all night. Navigation Category:Episodes